


'Cause it always is just me and you

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: Kliego week 2019 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Kliego week, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus often had nightmares as a kid. He would crawl into Diego’s bed late in the night and Diego came to expect it, came to cherish the little moments he had with his little brother. He found as much comfort in Klaus coming in and curling up beside him as Klaus found in him. Klaus would cling to Diego and Diego would feel important, his brother came to him when he was scared. Not anyone else.





	'Cause it always is just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day two of Kliego week. Today's prompt was (drum roll please) bed sharing!

Klaus often had nightmares as a kid. He would crawl into Diego’s bed late in the night and Diego came to expect it, came to cherish the little moments he had with his little brother. He found as much comfort in Klaus coming in and curling up beside him as Klaus found in him. Klaus would cling to Diego and Diego would feel important, his brother came to  _ him _ when he was scared. Not anyone else.

Klaus coming into his room ended when they were sixteen and Ben died. Klaus started the heavier drugs and didn’t even move at night. Diego didn’t think too much on it. To wrapped up in his own grief and anger to really think about his siblings. 

“Dee?” Klaus’ voice whispered in the dark and Diego blinked awake. They were all staying at the Academy for the most part. The apocalypse had been averted and they had all agreed that they needed to work on taking down the Commission next. Diego looked over to his door to see Klaus standing there, his arms wrapped around a pillow that he was squeezing to his chest. He looked like he was crying, the eyeliner and mascara he had forgotten to take off running down his cheeks in dark lines

“What’s wrong?” Diego asked sitting up. Klaus shuffled his feet

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked and Diego felt something in his chest flutter. He scooched over to one side and wordlessly patted the empty section of bed. Klaus dove into it, Curling into himself and burying his nose in the blankets. Diego carefully covered his brother, pressing a light kiss to the other man’s forehead before settling down to rest. Klaus gave him a sleepy smile when their eyes met and Diego returned it

“Go to sleep Klaus. The ghosts won't find you here.” He promised and Klaus’s eyes slid shut, a content hum slipping past his lips. Diego waited until he was certain Klaus was asleep before stroking along the other man’s face, memorizing each line with his fingers. Klaus shuffled closer until he was pressed against Diego’s chest and Diego shifted to wrap his arms around Klaus. 

“Love you so much.” Diego murmured.


End file.
